Nicole
"You're disgusting, Brendan. I love it." Nicole in '''Swinging His Hips, 'chapter 6 Nicole "Snooky" Fields is a protaganist in TheRealRaiju's fanfictions. According to Brendan, she has dusky gold hair that curls around her shoulders. Her body is sleek and light, and her hips are wide. The rest of her body is tapered off from her hips, making her look skinny. Her legs are thick and elegant, and she wears blue framed glasses he made her. She has one blue eye and one green eye. Personality Nicole is sweet, and moody in some cases. She is emotionally broken, so in some cases, she runs away crying. She has a light Southwestern accent. She hates it when Thunders tries to butt into Brendan's past life or her and Brendan's sex life. Like most people, she is afraid of Brendan's father, Felix. She obeys Brendan and doesn't talk about him much. She is embarrassed about her cynophobia. She often refers to Brendan as the "hotheaded idiot of Hoenn" or "the Birch brat", knowing Brendan doesn't care what she says as long as it's not Felix-related. Pokémon Raiju Raiju is a Manectric Nicole caught in Hoenn. She knows the moves Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, and Charge. Maverick Maverick is a Lycanroc Nicole obtained from Thunders. He is Raiju's mate. He knows Rock Slide and Bite. Blaze Blaze is a Blaziken Nicole obtained from Professor Birch. He knows Double Kick, Fire Blast, Overheat, and Sky Uppercut. Blazerine Blazerine is a Typhlosion Nicole obtained from her mother after Clemont dumped her. He knows Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Double Kick, and Fire Fang. Hex Hex is a Flygon Nicole caught in Hoenn. The moves he knows are unknown. Brendan Brendan (AZ) is an Azumarill Nicole found at the door of Brendan's house after the fire in the Petalburg Woods. He knows Waterfall, Rock Smash, Dive, and Surf. Relationship with Brendan Nicole first met Brendan when she was six years old, two years before Felix died of an unknown cause. He was extremely rude to her at first, but took her to his room. Nicole is shy and jumpy around him. After Nicole turned eleven, she received Blaze from Professor Birch. She finds out Brendan owns a Mudkip, and battles him. He wins, and her emotional problems kick in and she runs away from him. Brendan saves her from falling into the river-- she would have drowned if he hadn't saved her. Nicole apologizes for acting so meanly and he forgives her. They get separated again when Nicole was sixteen and Brendan was seventeen. Nicole was very upset, only to get her first kiss from her true love when Brendan ran away from home and suffered minor injuries to find her. The next morning, Brendan and Nicole find themselves curled up together in the blankets Nicole's mother packed for their Adale home. They quickly wake up, feeling each other's presence. Nicole snaps at Brendan for no particular reason, which makes him snap back at her. Nicole smuggles Brendan into her house. Everything unfolds quickly; soon they find themselves on top of each other. Nicole places her hands on Brendan's chest, telling him she is nervous and wants the moment to last. He nods and starts to take her shirt off with his teeth. Brendan then makes out with her, getting caught by Nicole's mother. He is sent back to Hoenn, with a long apology to his mother. When Nicole is free to date again she revisits Brendan. She notices how he's gotten lighter and lankier. His thighs had shrunken slightly, while his shoulders had widened. He presses his hips up to hers and stares into her eyes, telling her he would never leave her again. Nicole is thick with emotion, and she starts to cry because she is so happy to see him again. Brendan pulls her close and lets her let it out on him. Nicole cries herself to sleep, and she wakes up in the warmness of Brendan's body. She watches him sleep for a little bit, then realizes he had taken off her shirt. She puts it back on, waking him up. He calls her his slutty Gym Leader, and they kiss each other madly, falling off the bed. Nicole asks him whether he wanted to travel to Adale. He accepts her offer, but says he wants to test her skill first. He hasn't battled her in eight years, so she accepts and battles him. This time it's him who's sent to the edge of the river. She comforts him, telling him she's stronger than him because she is a Gym Leader. He stands up, and uncovers his eyes from his hat. She feels him deftly slap her backside, and shakes it gently. He then asks her to look down at his shaft. She can't rip her eyes away, because he is slowly swinging his hips at her. She is caught in his trance, and he then gives her another rough spank. She moans loudly and covers her mouth. He uncovers it and says she can do whatever she likes. She then proceeds to sex him. The next morning, it is Brendan's birthday, and he turns nineteen. She asks him what she could ever get him for a present, and he says she is the only present he needs. She starts to weep at his words, and she grips his broad, sturdy shoulders. Brendan puts his hand on her back and they both cry together. 'More Coming Soon''' Trivia Nicole is the strongest Trainer in her entire family line. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trainers